The present disclosure relates to a computer and method for configuring same, and more particularly, to such a computer and method in which the computer is adapted for rack mounting and for use on a desktop, or the like.
In large installations involving a plurality of computers, such as mini-tower or mid-tower computers, the individual computers are usually placed on a rack mount system formed by a cabinet having a plurality of vertically stacked shelves. Because a rack mount system may only be a certain height (based on industry standards and safety considerations), the amount of available space for mounting each computer is limited especially when a shelf is used for each computer. This problem is especially acute in connection with systems that require a relatively large number of computers because the cumulative space taken up by the shelves is significant.
To overcome these problems, slide assemblies have been developed that mount each computer to the rack system without the need for shelves. These slide assemblies include a pair of telescoping rails with one rail of each pair being attached to a cover of the computer and one rail of the other pair being attached to an opposed cover of the computer. The other rails of each pair are attached to the rack system, and ball bearings extend between the telescoping rails of each pair to permit slidable movement between the rails to enable the computer to slide between a retracted and an extended position. This eliminates the need for shelves and thus saves considerable space in the rack system, especially in connection with systems that contain a relatively high number of computers.
However, mounting the rails directly to the computer in this manner is undesirable because of the resulting screw holes and cosmetic blemishes that are left on the covers of the computer that receive the rails. This, of course, renders the computer unsightly if the rails are removed when it is desired to use the computer on a desktop, or the like.